Fallen Angel, Risened Demon
by Utai-Chan
Summary: We're different!" Hinata yelled in reply. Sasuke just shook his head in disagreement. "Haven't you ever heard that opposites attract." She's a demon, he's an angel; light and dark; yin and yang. What could ever happen to opposites... A LOT! SasuxHina AU


Hello my peeps! How is the world out there? Everything peachy? Ahaha, well i'm just fine. This is my second story, but I'm not even done with my other one. Ahahaha, oh well. I used to be called wizzaam, but my new pen name is Utai-Chan! Wooot! So here's my new story! Go Sasuhina! Love that pairing.

Summary:

"We're different!" Hinata yelled in reply.

Sasuke just shook his head in disagreement. "Haven't you ever heard that opposites attract."

"No, you're wrong, we can never be together." She summoned her twin chained scythes, ready to attack.

As she pointed the one blade to his bare neck, he pointed his sword to her neck as well. She glared, while he eyed her softly. He could never hurt her......

Demons and angels were never meant to be, they were completely different 's a demon, he's an angel; light and dark; yin and yang. Watch as their lives completely change as they dangerously get closer to each others. What could ever happen to opposites... A LOT! SasuxHina AU

**'___' Thoughts**

**"___" Speaking**

* * *

**Chapter One: Ain't An Angel**

"Uchiha Sasuke, you will be assigned to a Ranked S mission," Tsunade, the Head Angel commanded. She tossed him a manila colored folder. "You are to slay a demon on earth."

Tsunade is the newly appointed Head Angel 250 years ago, which is not long ago in angel time. She was a former Miracle Worker Soldier Angel. It took her awhile to finally accept the position, but eventually gave in.

"Hn, been there, done that," Sasuke exclaimed. He opened up the folder, the picture of the Ranked S demon drawing his attention.

"Is there a problem?" Tsunade furrowed her brows.

"She!?" Sasuke was shocked. "To kill this innocent girl is my mission?!"

Tsunade twitched from his outburst. "She's a demon heiress! She will be the Queen of Demons soon!!"

"Tch, so what's her story?" He eyed the picture one more time. "Why is she on earth?"

"Read the folder Uchiha," the Head Angel demanded, a little irritated.

Sasuke closed the folder and smirked. "I'll go on one condition."

Tsunade eyed the Uchiha for a bit before turning away from him. "Double pay?"

With a smug look on his face, he finally agreed. "Lemme go get Naruto and we'll be gone."

"Yes, yes, fine," Tsunade gave a wave of her hand for a sign to him to leave her at once.

As Sasuke left her presence, she stood up from her chair. Looking out the window, she spotted the nonchalant Uchiha walking out the building. He had the folder under his arm, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Closing her eyes, she crossed her arms. "Don't underestimate her, Sasuke."

Most angels are described to be known as gentle and caring, but that's only half of the angel population, these angels are known to be dead and rise from the dead to be angels. The other half of the population is known to be as Lasting Angels who are the angels that were born here and have special powers. These Lasting Angels are eligible to become Soldier Angels; tough, strong, but loyal than regular angels. There are three typed of Soldier Angels; Demon Slayers, Miracle Workers, and Earth Walkers. Demon Slayer is what its name specifies, slays demons. Miracle Workers mostly cure mortals and purify the lands. Lastly, Earth Walkers, just protect the earth and watch over the mortals. Whenever something bad happens on Earth, they send reports to Heaven. These reports turn into missions depending on the problem it will and is causing. These missions send the Soldier Angels up here, down there, receiving the name; Fallen Angels.

Sasuke jumped to the Uzumaki household. It was empty since the parents of Naruto mysteriously disappeared may million years ago. Noises of banging pots and pans echoed from the house. The Uchiha made his way in casually.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he landed on the floor with a thud. "Stupid Messenger Angel!"

"Relax you dobe," Sasuke calmly demanded.

"OI! SASUKE!" Naruto regained his composure, he got off the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"We're going to Earth to kill a demon," Sasuke tossed him the folder.

Naruto opened the folder, eyes widened with surprise. "Her?! SH-SHE-" The blonde angel was interrupted.

"She's a very powerful heiress." He grabbed the folder. "She just doesn't know and now she's living a bland mortal life."

Naruto cocked a brow up. "And we have to kill her???"

Sasuke slapped him with the manila folder. "Didn't you read it!? Only until her demon powers resurface and she becomes dangerous."

The blonde scratched his head, even more confused to what he was supposed to do. Sasuke sighed at his hopeless friend.

"Us angels, be living in disguise as humans, we keep eye on demon," He explained, speaking clearly and very specific.

"'Ya don't need to be like that!" Naruto snatched back the folder, opening it up once again. "She's sure pretty."

The Uchiha twitched. "Just be ready, we're leaving in thirty minutes."

"YES SIR!" Naruto teased as Sasuke took off, jumping out the window.

Sasuke Uchiha was no normal soldie angel. His father, Fugaku, was a demon in disguised living on earth. Mikoto, his beautiful mother, was an under disguised angel, living on earth as well. They were both twenty-one, in human years of course. Both of their mission was the same; eliminate each other. In order to do this, they had to know each other very well, get closer and closer. Eventually, they became too close to each other and fell deeply in love with each other. One day, they confessed to their true nature, to the both of them, it was jokingly obvious when they became closer. Once they got older, they got married and had two children. The family had to keep hidden from Heaven and Hell in order to keep safe. If they were found out, Fugaku and Mikoto would have been sent to the middle of earth, with no escape out. The eldest, Itachi, became a demon, while the youngest, Sasuke, became an angel. Both siblings had hald dark powers and light powers, making them very powerful and unique.

While Sasuke waited for Naruto by the golden gates, Sakura passed by, spotting him from the corner of her eyes. She ran to him to greet him.

"Hi, Sasuke!" She sweetly smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hn," was all he said in response, no hug back.

Sakura sweat dropped for his 'enthusiastic' greeting and stepped away. She became nervous.

"So what's your mission?" The strawberry head soldier miracle worker innocently asked.

He eyed her. "Why does it concern you?"

"Eh-" She gave up. 'So much for making conversation.'

"OI! SASUKE!" A familiar voice called.

Sakura and Sasuke turned to see Naruto showing off his famous grin. As soon as he noticed Sakura, he rushed over to her and ignored Sasuke.

"Eh! Sakura, what are doing here?" questioned Naruto.

"I just happened to be passing by," Sakura smoothly lied.

Naruto just kept blabbering to his crush. He liked her ever since The Academy, but sadly, Sakura never returned any feelings. The only thing close about their relationship was that they were very close friends.

"Dobe," Sasuke said.

He twitched, "Yes Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke, unaffected by the implied insult, continued. "Let's get going."

"Let's go!" Naruto cheered.

Onyx eyes wandered to the guards of the gate. As if on cue, the guards gave the two the information necessary for their façade mortal lives; birth certificates, to life insurance.

"Yosh! Time to go!" Naruto excitedly yelled. "See you soon, Sakura!"

The two guards opened up the gated to let the soldiers through. Sakura yelled a farewell and the two disappeared.

"Hehehehe, I'm getting better at being sneaky," she complimented herself. "I slipped a potion in Sasuke's pockets! Yay me!"

* * *

Ending of chapter one. I know, a little short, but I will try my best to write longer. Well farewell! Remember to review plz!!

-Utai-Chan


End file.
